Amy Minoru
|status = Deceased }} Amy Minoru was the daughter of Robert and Tina Minoru and the older sister of Nico Minoru. In an act of rebellion towards her mother, Amy hacked into the servers of her company Wizard. However, this ultimately caused her death as Jonah feared that Amy might have discovered the video showing the members of PRIDE perpetrating a sacrifice. Although she was anonymously warned by Leslie Dean, Amy did not get enough time to pack her stuff and run away. She was confronted in the Minoru Mansion by Jonah, who forced her to swallow a lethal dose of drugs and disguised her death as a suicide. Biography Early Life Unusual Baby-Sitter ]] As a child, Amy used to remain alone with a baby-sitter while her parents Tina and Robert were working. Once, an unexpected visitor came to the Minoru Mansion and dismissed the baby-sitter: Jonah. Jonah remained with Amy, playing with her while waiting for Tina to come home. When Tina arrived, she and Jonah had a brief talk before a distressed Tina took Amy in her arms and made sure that she was fine. Before leaving, Jonah warned Tina that Amy could be a difficult teenager in the years to come, although she was a delightful child.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Hernandezes Funeral and Alice Hernandez]] Growing up, Amy befriended the children of the other members of PRIDE. While she was still a child, she and her sister Nico went to the funeral of Gene and Alice Hernandez, who had died in a so-called accident. Following the funeral, Amy played with her child friends in the Yorkes Residence.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Dangerous Hack Jonah's prediction about Amy finally became true in her teenage years. In an act of defiance against her mother Tina, Amy cracked her password and decided to go even further by hacking into the servers of Wizard in order to dig out some of the company's secrets. ]] However, Amy's hack did not go unnoticed. The laptop from which she had breached into Wizard's systems was hacked in return, tracking everything Amy did on her computer. While playing video games with her best friend Alex Wilder, Amy got an alert on her computer and Wilder told her that he had been hacked. Frightened, Amy suddenly left the Timely Coffee where they were playing. Amy went to talk with Kincaid, Tina's bodyguard, and confessed what she had done. Kincaid urged her to tell Tina about her actions, but Amy refused, fearing her mother's wrath.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Death ]] Unfortunately for Amy, there were other people than her mother Tina who knew about her actions. Indeed, both Leslie Dean and Jonah eventually learned that Amy had hacked into Wizard's servers, where the video showing the member of PRIDE perpetrating a sacrifice was stored. Amy then received an anonymous text message, actually coming from Dean, warning her that Jonah knew and that he was on his way to the Minoru Mansion. Although Amy tried to erase her computer's data and run away, she was confronted in her bedroom by Jonah, who forced her to take a lethal dose of drugs, causing her death. Post-Mortem Amy's body was discovered a few hours after the death by her sister Nico Minoru, who alerted her parents. Instead of calling 911, Tina Minoru contacted Detective Flores, who was put in charge of the investigation and concluded that Amy's death was a suicide.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Tina attempted to resurrect her using the Staff of One, but forgot the proper spell to use in her grief.Runaways 3.05: Enter the Dreamland The death of Amy permanently affected the rest of her family, as well as her closest friends, who all distanced themselves from each other. Nico became much more solitary, donning black clothes and make-up and barely talking to anyone. Alex Wilder was heavily criticized for not attending Amy's funeral. Amy's parents also distanced themselves from each other. Traumatized by the event, Tina forbade anyone to enter Amy's bedroom.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Amy's phone was later retrieved by Nico, who reported her discovery to Wilder while they were trying to connect Amy's death with the activities of the PRIDE. Abilities *'Expert Hacker': Amy was a highly skilled hacker as she was able to breach into the servers of her mother's company, Wizard, which was considered to be at a cutting-edge level regarding computer security. Relationships Family *Akari Minoru † - Grandmother *Tokiko Minoru † - Aunt *Judith Minoru † - Aunt *Robert Minoru † - Father *Tina Minoru - Mother *Nico Minoru - Sister Allies *Alex Wilder - Best Friend *Karolina Dean *Gert Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hernandez Enemies *Jonah - Killer Appearances References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Atlas Academy Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jonah